


Headcanon - Being a member of Team Flash would include…

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: <3, Barry's Puppy Love to Iris, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Old Fic, Pranks, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: You’re roped into all their shenanigansGoing shopping with Iris and Caitlin on the weekendWhich goes *way* out of hand because you three went to all the storesAt least buying one thing from each store at the mallAnd having to call Barry and Cisco to help with hauling all the bags back
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Caitlin Snow & You, Caitlin Snow & reader, Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Iris West & Reader, Iris West & You, Team Flash & Reader, Team Flash & You
Kudos: 3





	Headcanon - Being a member of Team Flash would include…

  * You’re roped into all their shenanigans
  * Going shopping with Iris and Caitlin on the weekend
  * Which goes *way* out of hand because you three went to all the stores
  * At least buying one thing from each store at the mall
  * And having to call Barry and Cisco to help with hauling all the bags back
  * “Dang, did you purchase the whole mall or something?”
  * “Less talking, more carrying”
  * Taking turns to fetch Jitter and Big Belly Burger orders
  * Sometimes you have a girls night and invite the other girls from Teams Legends, Arrow, and Supergirl
  * You know, when they don’t have their own bad guys to catch
  * Playing messenger between Barry and Iris when they’re at work and its “urgent”
  * “Honestly, I should get paid for this”
  * Although it did give you an opportunity to do something
  * Instead of sitting around the Labs, waiting for a meta to happen
  * Caitlin literally had to resist rolling her eyes when you and Cisco took turns groaning when there’s no action for the day
  * “Guys, seriously maybe its good that the city’s actually peaceful for once”
  * Calling Barry to pick up snacks for movie marathon night at Joe’s house
  * Iris came up with the idea, but left the movie genre a surprise
  * You end up dragging Harry to come with
  * “Come on, it’ll be fun”
  * This boi rolling his eyes, but grumpily enjoying it
  * Usually you all end up watching a Sci-Fi movie since you’re all just giant dorks
  * Helping Cisco with pranking
  * “Now, my friend, who is our unfortunate victim today?”
  * “Cisco, whatever you do don’t let it be Harry. I don’t think I’m ready to face the same fate as last time”
  * “But last time was so worth it”
  * “Last time, he gave me the silent treatment all evening and banned me from cuddling with him until further notice”
  * A couple weeks ago Cisco had convinced (and bribed) you with a bucket of your favorite ice cream
  * The idea was to pour a bucket of multi-colored glitter glue and bedazzling sparkles all over Harry
  * It was to brighten his dark and gloomy appearance
  * Needless to say, the grumpy man was not a ray of sunshine from that
  * And Harry had to take multiple showers that day to at least get rid of the glue
  * Yeah, you had to let him come over to your apartment to fully wash up
  * You two made up and snuggled in bed later that night
  * The glitter stuck to him for a week thought, which has you and Cisco giggling the entire time
  * Its a good thing Cisco has breaching powers or else all those things Harry threw at him would’ve hit his face
  * Barry asking your opinion on what to give Iris for their anniversary
  * “Barry, that’s-”
  * “Too much? Hold on, I think I have something else”
  * He speeds off to get Iris another gift that he has in mind
  * “How about this?”
  * “Barry, just-”
  * “You’re right, she’s probably not into this”
  * And Barry’s gone again
  * He really wants to make Iris happy
  * Barry and Cisco = hyper puppies
  * Thats the one main thing that comes to your mind when you think of those nerds
  * For some reason, you’re in a baking mood on some days
  * Which means that your kitchen is cluttered with the goodies
  * So you end up making so many pastries and bring them in for everyone
  * And they all appreciate it, especially the guys who won’t shut their mouths as they eat
  * “Mmf dish ish so goodf”
  * You just roll your eyes at them because boys will always be boys




End file.
